Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a forming apparatus and a forming method which forma metal pipe.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a forming apparatus is known which performs forming by expanding a heated metal pipe material by supplying gas into the heated metal pipe material. For example, a forming apparatus as disclosed in the related art is provided with an upper die and a lower die which are paired with each other, a holding unit which holds a metal pipe material between the upper die and the lower die, and a gas supply unit which supplies gas into the metal pipe material held by the holding unit. In this forming apparatus, it is possible to form the metal pipe material into a shape corresponding to the shape of a die by expanding the metal pipe material by supplying gas into the metal pipe material in a state of being held between the upper die and the lower die.